Fallen
by sansnomdeplume
Summary: When the Malfoys get in trouble, Draco is sent to the muggle town of Forks, WA. There he encounters more pain, change & love than he ever imagined. Who would've thought a muggle girl could not only cause this, but change herself? EDWARD/TWILIGHT/DRACO
1. Chapter 1

"Guilty." With one last slam of his gavel, the judge marked the bratty blonde boy as, essentially, a pig for slaughter. With his precious and powerful father locked up in jail, and his mother following in his footsteps, there was no one to get him out of this. And Voldemort, who'd gotten him into this mess - he couldn't care less.

"For assisting your parents in their crime against the muggle society, you should be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. You know and fully understand how forbidden such a crime is - not only performing magic in the presence of a non magical being, but using it against them. However, because you are a minor and it appears you have committed this act only under specific orders from another, we will take the liberty of lessening your punishment."

A smirk inconspicuously made it's way across the boys face. It didn't remain there long: "Draco Malfoy, you are hereby stripped of your magical powers and sentenced to live in the muggle world until you can successfully complete a year in a normal muggle environment - that is, for your age group, high school."

"What?!"

"You will be living in Forks, Washington," The judge continued, "with Miss Morgan Doyle, a squib who's already been notified of the situation. That is all."

"No, you can't do that! That's cruel and unusual punishment, my father will not stand for this!" An outburst that caused a slight scowl from the on looking judge.

"Unfortunately, I am afraid your father no longer has any input on the matter."

"But -"

"That is all, Mr. Malfoy." And the gavel came down once more.

* * *

"Good morning class." Mr. Mason, the Forks High social studies teacher, entered the classroom in the usual fashion he did every year on the first day of shool: smiling and with a hint of seriousness. However, he had very unusual news on this particular first day. "Today, the school's been introduced to a new student." Whispers immediately began to spread throughout the room: it was very rare to get a new student in Forks, so of course everyone in the small town had seen it coming. The boy had arrived no more than three days earlier and was living with Miss Doyle on the edge of town. People had been talking about him for days, but no one had actually been able to catch a glimpse of this mysterious intruder. Rumor had it he'd come all the way from England after the death of his parents. Well, they had his cover story straight.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy walked in and was met to a series of wide eyes and surprised expressions, particularly between the girls in the room. Among these girls was Skye Brooks. She wasn't one to fall for a boy easily, but she couldn't deny that the boy had a certain flair. He was dressed simply in a blue t-shirt and jeans, and he looked as if he could've just walked off some European runway. As whispers became more hurried and hushed, separated by giggles and squeals, Skye quietly noticed the boy sit down near the corner, moving his blond hair away from his eyes. He didn't seem the least bit in place; the way he carried himself was far too regal and… powerful for him to belong in Forks.

Skye turned away from this "Draco" and looked back to her teacher with a sigh. At the end of class, she walked simply to her next period as she always did. And after the many whispers that continued in her second period, Skye went on to lunch in almost complete silence. There was no point in making a fuss, the rest of the school could obviously handle that on it's own.

"Have you SEEN him? He's incredible!" Natasha, Skye's best friend, turned from her seat the second she saw Skye come nearby.

"Not you too! Ugh." Retreating into her seat and throwing her arms onto the table, Skye realized this type of talk would be going on everywhere.

"Oh, how can I help myself!" Natasha squealed. Leaning closer to the unhappy girl, she looked toward a different table and whispered with a smile, "you know, rumor has it he may even be giving the Cullens a run for their money with those looks."

Skye looked up toward the same table - the Cullen table. Those five adopted kids had always been the most insanely gorgeous teens in Forks: heck, they probably had the entire state of Washington beat! Edward had always been her favorite. He always looked so deep in thought, so concentrated. He always looked as if he had some crazy, important purpose. She was intrigued. Of course, the boy had never even looked her way. He had no reason to, to be quite honest. Or at least, that's what she thought. Skye was a shy girl. She had friends, but only a few she was truly close to. She was smart, but no valedictorian. As a junior, she was a year younger than the Cullen boy. They had no classes together, and she's never even seen him outside of school. Skye was pretty typical of a Forks teenager, and that gave her no reason to hang around the perfect Cullens.

"Nah." She said simply. No one could beat the Cullens. This boy had come the closest, though.

Natasha shrugged, and as the rest of their friends joined the table, conversation continued about the new boy and eventually took all sorts of different turns. Skye kept pretty quiet, attempting to avoid the jealous comments of her male friends and the various praises of the females. Still, her thoughts wandered toward him. Draco.. What an unusual name. What she hadn't yet realized was that he was also a very unusual boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, rumor had it that Draco Mafoy had gone home during lunch. Apparently, he couldn't handle all the whispers and comments surrounding him. Seeing him once again in first period, Skye couldn't help but notice how angsty he looked. Skye took one of the few remaining seats in the classroom; this seat in particular happened to be only an empty desk away from the new boy. Glancing over at him, she could tell that he sat with such arrogance and pride that though he sat alone, he did not look at all lonely. He almost repelled other students away; who could intrude on someone who looked so content with his space, almost territorial. The serious, almost angry, expression on his face showed nothing less than complete hatred towards whomever had placed him in our little school.

Skye turned away, but by the end of class she'd turned to look at him at least half a dozen times. His confidence radiated throughout the room; he sat like a king surrounded by unworthy peasants. No one had said a word to thee boy, and it seemed like it would stay that way. The many whispers had died down from the previous day: he'd obviously not enjoyed them, and now no one wanted to get on his bad side - one, because he looked as if he could take you down in an instant, and two, because half the girls were still secretly hoping he'd give them the slightest glance. Skye, well she definitely got a glance from him:

"Class," the first period teacher began, "we're going to begin the year with a small partner project." The class replied with a loud groan. "Now, now, don't whine. I can assure you it'll be as easy as can be. I'll be splitting you into groups of two and you must simply put together a poster tracing your family history back as many generations as you are able too. Include any interesting bits of information you can: wars they fought in, famous figures they new - or were related to. Here is the official rubric."

As Mr. Mason passed out the sheets of paper, Skye's mind went into a whirlwind. She was wondering exactly what everyone else was wondering: who'd be partnered with Draco?

"Skye Brooks," Skye looked up and realized a few couples had already been established. Now was her turn. "your partner is…" This was it! Skye wasn't sure if she wanted the boy to be her partner or not, what would happen is he was? How would that work out? She was nervous, terrified even, yet completely excited. Oh, it had to be him!

"Erik Dileni." Skye's jaw dropped, and with it did her heart. She'd gotten all worked up over nothing. Who would possibly think she'd be the one to get the boy, she wasn't that lucky. It'd take a miracle...

"Erik left," someone called from the back. "He moved to Oregon over the summer, quite last minute."

The teacher nodded. "That's quite true, I must have forgotten. There is an uneven number of people in the class," which caused the room to make a quick analysis of the other students, looking around aimlessly, "so the group of three I had planned will be broken apart. Skye, you will take Draco."

Skye's eyes widened. Oh gosh, it really would be him. A whole new series of questions crossed her mind: Where would they work? What was he like? Was he okay with the pairing? Oh, he didn't look okay with it! Would he be happier with someone else?

Turning back to look at him, Skye's eyes remained wide. He slowly looked back towards her with eyes that seemed to nearly pierce right through her skull. He definitely was not okay with the pairing.

- - - - -

"Oh, Skye, it couldn't be that bad! I mean, we've heard he's looking a bit.. cross, but surely it's only because he's unaccustomed! And he's gorgeous!" Natasha and Rebecca walked towards Skye's car at the end of the day with their very worried looking friend.

"But it was! I swear he could've burned a hole right through me if I'd looked any longer," the girl continued through her friends' squeals of excitement at her having been partnered with the new boy. Completely ignoring their desperate friend, Rebecca and Natasha continued.

"Well, have you spoken to him yet? Tell us, woman!"

"Well… not exactly." Skye paused. That's all her friends needed to hear to know that something had happened"

"Tell us!" Smiles spread across their faces and they practically jumped out of their shoes.

Skye sighed. "We didn't really talk.. After class, he walked past me - not even looking at me, mind you - and said 'my place at four tomorrow,' then he walked away."

"Oh my gosh!" The two other girls squealed and grabbed their friend by the arms.

"How did you not tell us earlier?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"This is huge!"

Skye shrugged. "I don't even really want to go…"

But Tasha and Becca were no longer paying attention. Right by them was Edward Cullen, trying to make his way through the after school mob in the parking lot. The group seemed to almost make a miniature path for him. You couldn't possibly stand in the way of someone who gave off such an aura of perfection.

"Excuse me," the boy mumbled as he hurried past the girls. His left arm brushed Skye's own. Skye's friends stared at her until the second he was out of hearing range.

"He touched you!" Natasha squealed. "Skye, he touched you!"

"And he spoke to you!" Becca pitched in. "Do you know how rare that is? It's almost unheard of! He never talks to anyone!"

Huge smiles were now seemingly permanently pinned on the girl's faces. Skye rolled her eyes. "Let's just leave, before you guys come up with any more nonsense!" But inside, Skye herself was screaming in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Ms. Doyle. Is Draco home? Hi, I'm Draco's social studies partner is he… "Good afternoon, Draco, how are.. Ugh, no!" Skye sat in her car only a few yards from the house that, apparently, was the current home to mister Draco Malfoy. She'd been sitting there for at least fifteen minutes, but somehow her brain couldn't but a decent series of words together. "Tomorrow" had come far too fast. How could she just walk towards his front porch and start talking? She knew she had to plan, or she'd freeze. Chances were she'd freeze up either way.

"Brooks." Skye looked up at the sound of her name. The voice was vaguely familiar: Draco. She caught a hint of his accent that she hadn't bothered to notice previously, likely due to her nerves.

"Oh, hi," she stared in disbelief. How much had he heard? Her cheeks turned pink.

"Follow me." He spoke sternly, full of power. Arrogant. Skye followed orders and shamefully followed the boy, arms crossed and head bowed. Draco didn't turn back.

Skye was led into the house, which seemed normal enough. It wasn't too extravagant; if anything, it was smaller than her own. It was a one story farmhouse, likely meant only for a small family: though she'd never been to the house before, she'd known Ms. Doyle for quite sometime - she'd moved in eight years ago. The woman had had a husband and one daughter, both of whom had passed on. She was a sad woman, but a pleasant one either way. She was quiet and kindly; Skye liked her. She wondered how Draco was possibly related to her.

However, to Skye's dismay, she did not appear to be home. Draco led her through the humble home in silence. Skye looked around: again, it was very typical. Pictures covered a great portion of the wall space and it's floral wallpaper as well as the various tables and desks. As she walked into what she assumed to be Draco's bedroom, there was a big change of scenery.

The room was quite unlike the rest of the house. Though it was rather small and the walls were painted a plain white, the main attraction in the room was a rather large green silk canopy bed. Towards the right was a large silver desk and above it hung a strange green and silver symbol. Skye didn't pay it much attention. Draco placed his jacket, which he'd put on to go outside in the chilling weather of late September, on the small silver table by the bed.

"So," he looked over towards Skye, who was standing awkwardly by the door. She nearly melted right in place as he spoke: how could she resist that accent? "What now?"

"I, um.." Skye was shaken from her own thoughts and caught off guard. "Um.. I brought a poster board." Skye quickly pulled out a piece of rolled up paper from her oversized bag. Draco's face did not convey any form of enthusiasm, but he took the paper and set it on the desk. As Skye pulled out a few different colored markers and family pictures to use on her half of the project. Before she had finished, Draco had ripped the poster in half.

"What are you…"

"You didn't think we'd really work on this together, did you?" His eyes seemed filled with disgust again. "Stay here, do your part. I'll do mine in there," he pointed towards his bed, "and we'll stick it together once we're done." Without another word, he retreated inside his canopy bed.

Skye sat in silence for a few minutes. Had it been anyone else, perhaps she'd have walked straight over to that canopy and gotten that boy out of there: they were partners. But she couldn't. She retreated to the desk, placed her own jacket on the back of the desk chair, and began working on her half of the project. Why did it have to be a group thing, anyway? It could have easily been a solo project. But the school was big on unity and teamwork. And Mr. Mason wanted to see "shared interest." There wasn't much of that here.

Half an hour later, Draco came out of the canopy. "Here," he said simply, as he handed Skye his paper.

"You.. Didn't use pictures" Draco's paper was compromised of a few words and drawn faces that resembled something a six year old would draw.

"I don't have any with me." He scowled. "The teacher can deal with it. Just stick it together, take it in tomorrow." The way he finished his sentence showed a strong sense of closing, and Skye knew it was her time to leave. Grabbing her hand bag, she walked out the door.

- - - - -

Ding dong. Skye opened the door. It was rare anyone rang the doorbell: she was usually the one visiting others - she wasn't really comfortable having people at her house.

"Draco?" Skye looked at her visitor in surprise. On his arm was her jacket - she must have left it over at his house. "Oh."

"Ms. Doyle made me bring this over when she got home. You must've left it in my room earlier." His teeth were gritted and he looked repulsed at having to do a nice deed for the girl. Skye could tell, and the awkward silence of the moment made her want nothing more than to take her jacket and end the scene. However, just as she reached for the jacket -

"Skylar Jane Brooks, get in here!" It was her father. Skye closed her eyes as he appeared behind her by the staircase. Looking towards the door, the tough, burly looking man caught a glimpse of Draco. He took a few big steps and arrived next o her in no time. "You the new kid?" the man looked drunk, and without warning shoved Skye out of his path.

"Yes," Draco said simply and waited for the man to leave. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with these muggles.

"Hmph," he nodded, and turned to Skye. "Why you hanging around boys instead of working on school?" The man's voice was harsh, almost yell. "We all know you won't do anything great, but you could at least pretend you're smart. You're an embarrassment to the family name. Useless girl!"

With that, he shoved Skye's forehead to where she had to hold on to the hall wall to keep herself from falling; the back of her head hit the wall with a clash. Skye composed herself and brushed the hair out of her face. "Thanks…" she nearly whispered as she quietly closed the door. Her body language reeked defeat.

Just as the door closed, a few tears escaped from her eyes. Draco saw one fall helplessly as he stood by the door; the girl's face remained plain and emotionless. Draco's face softened, if only for a second - he knew how she felt. As he walked away, he was almost sure he heard the yelling progress; but why should he care?


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday morning, Draco sat on the bench at the only church Forks knew. He was surrounded by people of an age much greater than his - spare a few kids and a teen or two. He didn't understand why Ms. Doyle had forced him there, nor did he care to dig any further into the subject. Instead, he simply slumped into his seat, raged that he even had to listen to this squib. Dumb world. He hated being surrounded by so many┘ humans. Even without his magic, he felt much greater than any of them. But one person had still begun to enter his thoughts far too often for his taste.

"Stupid muggle girl." Skye Brooks had pressed on in Draco's mind since Wednesday afternoon when he'd been forced to return her jacket. They had until Monday to finish the project they'd been working on, but not a word had been spoken between the two partners since that same Wednesday. In class, Skye now made an effort to sit a bit farther from Draco, but every once in a while she'd still feel his eyes burning in her direction. Draco had not expected to have anything in common with the muggle girl - or any muggles, really. But seeing how her father treated her hit close to home.

Despite his power and wealth, or perhaps because of it, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had always seemed less than satisfied with his son. "You're acting far too young; too weak; too stupid; a disgrace; unworthy of the family name," was all Draco heard. If it had any effect on him, Draco never expressed it in public. But deep inside, he knew the pain of not being good enough even for his own father.

Draco turned just as the congregation stood to sing a hymn. He did not bother to stand - again, he neither understood nor wanted to take part in any muggle activity. However, as he turned slightly towards his right, a girl seemed to stand out in the crowd: Skye.

She was on her feet, singing with a smile plastered on her face. Despite the fact that she was a pretty average girl at Forks High, Draco had never seen her genuinely flash her teeth and smile - at least not like this. Her essence seemed to radiate throughout the room. He nearly slapped himself: looking at a muggle girl was completely not in his nature, unless he was planning on saying something incredibly rude or simply using her in an attempt to show the feeble mindedness of the muggle race, particularly the females.  
Draco couldn't pinpoint what caused her to seem so different that day at the time, but he would understand in time. It was just one of those things his mind wasn't open too (and there were many of those things); it was something he needed to be shown. But at the moment he knew none of this, and likely would not have cared. Instead, he remained on his bench and silently tried to block everything out. He simply needed to concentrate on passing a year of muggle high school and going back home where things could be normal. Normal. Or at least as normal as he ever allowed things to get.

"And now, you may be dismissed. May God's blessing follow you home, and may the words of today remain with you. In Jesus name we pray, Amen." With the closing words, the service was over! Draco was free: or so he thought.

Ms. Doyle didn't seem in any hurry to leave. She stopped and spoke quietly with a few other woman. Though she still appeared to be a woman full of hurt and sadness, something in her eyes seemed at peace. She surrounded herself in "friends" and kindly conversation. Draco found this the best opportunity to simply get out of the crowd and somewhere away from this crowd of humans. Standing beneath a rather large tree - not uncommon in the Forks landscape - he sighed. How on earth was he going to stay sane here? These muggles were already getting to him┘ and by muggles, he knew he truly meant Skye.

And then Skye exited the church. Her eyes still seemed to glitter and she was surrounded by an aura of.. beauty. Her father was not around; Draco realized that he hadn't been in the church either. He didn't pay much notice to it. Skye was dressed in a flowing salmon colored dress, reaching just about to her knees, that swayed in tune with her hair in the cool autumn breeze. She looked like she could be standing in the scene of a movie.

She stole a glance at Draco - then realizing it was him, quickly turned away. Draco stared on a bit longer. Silly girl, he was sure she'd be like any other: easy to trick. Perhaps he'd mess with her a bit someday. As long as he didn't do anything that'd get him any serious attention.. It'd be fun. However, as he snapped back into reality, he realized that his chances of doing any such thing were much closer than he'd anticipated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi," Skye said softly. In her previously glittering eyes was now just a hint of fear as she approached Draco. Draco's own eyes reeked shock - then quickly turned to hatred. He caught his lip right before it turned into a snarl and instead turned it into a smirk.

"Hello," he replied simply.

Skye was at a loss for words: she didn't think he'd reply, and had expected to simply walk away. However, Draco didn't let her embarrass herself for too long.

"Would you like to go into town with me for coffee tonight?"

"Wh.. What?" Skye stuttered and Draco shrugged.

"I'm only asking. Answer now."

"Er… sure. Yeah, I guess." Skye answered hesitantly, half expecting him to take it back. She didn't allow herself to think of it as a true date just then; however, she saw no harm in it, and was desperate to escape from her father that night. She figured it'd be alright. After all, what could happen in such a public place?

Draco's smirk widened. "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow."

And with that, he turned and walked back to Ms. Doyle who now seemed content with her small talk and ready to return home.

- - - - -

_I'm going out to town for a while,_

_I hope that's alright. I shouldn't be_

_out too late. I know it's a school_

_night. I'll see you soon.  
- Skye_

Skye scribbled a quick note to her father before preparing to leave the house: it was six thirty. Her father would likely get home around eight, and in case she didn't quite make it home by then (how long were "dates" supposed to be, anyway?) she didn't want to give him any extra reason to be upset upon her return. Now, it was time to get ready.

Not wanting to look over done, Skye had simply decided to not give herself time to overdo anything. She'd kept herself busy around the house since she'd arrived home after school (where she'd made sure to keep her evening plans to herself; she really didn't want to deal with the squeals and questions of her friends. It might turn out to be a bust, for all she knew) and had just begun to truly plan her outfit. She didn't have anything particularly nice: various jeans, a few t shirts, and a couple blouses and "cute" shirts. The dress she'd worn Sunday morning was her favorite; she only owned one other. The dress would seem too formal, so she settled for a nice pair of black jeans and a baby doll top that was almost the exact shade of the dress she'd worn earlier: it was her favorite color and her mother had always told her it'd been "her" shade.

Skye sighed as she looked at her pitiful selection of shoes. Chucks it was, again. Her hair was left loose and wavy, which took only a bit of scrunching. She wasn't big on make up, so that wasn't a big issue: how pitiful was she? She didn't even know how to properly doll herself up for a date.

And with that, the doorbell rang. Skye hurried down, not giving herself a chance to panic, and opened the door. It was Draco, of course. That was expected. What wasn't expected was the pure white flower he carried in his hand. "Good evening," he smiled - no, not smiled. Smirked. He never smiled. As he handed her the flower, Skye's knees nearly went weak. So… it was a date? She was frightened and confused. Suddenly, she wondered if this would be a horrible mistake. Surely people in town would notice an average girl walking around with this… perfect, gorgeous boy. How could they not? Draco's look seemed completely natural, yet so flawless Skye could hardly take it. His blond bangs were perfectly side swept and his hair seemed to glimmer in the moonlight and had a sharp contrast to the black night sky. He dressed simply in jeans and a button up shirt, but every inch of him seemed to scream confidence.

"Thank you," Skye managed to squeeze out the words only with extreme effort. Draco smirked once more and led her to his car - shiny, sleek, black: it seemed to fit the boy perfectly. Sitting in the passenger seat, Skye's nerves finally began to get the best of her. She couldn't think of anything to say, and she simply couldn't help but squirm around in her seat. Still he seemed content to simply have her with him in the car.

"Settle down." Draco's voice seemed playful, but not entirely genuine; there remained a hint of.. A hint of deception. Or annoyance. Skye didn't pay it much attention. Looking towards the clock, she say it was already seven twenty five. Had she really sat there for twenty five minutes? In her present state, she realized she had no true perception. She did, however, feel the car come to a slow stop on he side of the road right outside the town.

"Draco what are we.." Draco shushed her. Leaning towards her seat, Draco's face was now only inches away from her own. "Draco…"

"Don't worry," he whispered, and his lips met hers. Skye's mind turned quicker than she ever thought it could, and she simply could not get her thoughts and actions to agree: she wanted to stop, but she didn't know how; she wanted to convince herself that this couldn't possibly be right, but her lips seemed to protest as they kissed him back.

The gentle kiss he had sprung on her caught Skye completely by surprise, but Draco knew exactly what he was doing. As the kiss progressed, he moved his body closer and placed a hand on her cheek, drawing her near. Though Skye continued to think about protesting, she could not. Quite to the contrary, her arms seemed to find their way around Draco's neck. Thinking he had her completely under his control, Draco's second arm made it's way up her thigh.

"Draco stop," Skye stated with a voice suddenly full of a combination of shock, determination, and only a hint of fear. She'd pulled away abruptly and pushed him away with both arms in a panic. Despite the extreme sureness she evoked as she'd stopped the scene, she had truly ha a hard time getting her body to agree with her mind on stopping anything at all - but she knew it'd starting going off the edge.

"Shh, It's fine," Draco managed the smallest fake smile as he worked his arm around her again. Though she considered letting things carry on for just a minute longer, Skye knew she couldn't.

"Draco, I mean it. Please… take me home." Her fear had now taken over and her voice was no longer strong. However, her continuing protests enraged Draco just the same. Despite how much he tried to convince himself that she was only a stupid girl and her resistance shouldn't truly matter, he couldn't, he just… oh, he had no time for this right now! Rather than let everything sink in and try to go through his thoughts, Draco let his anger ring.

"Why would I possibly take you home? You should know better than to say yes to a boy you don't want to "be" with! It's not like I'd ask you out because I have feelings for you, or is that what you thought? Filthy muggle! Walk your self home!" His tone was so serious and angry Skye knew he was serious. She stared blankly at him for a second, feeling completely surreal. With shaky hands she unlocked the car door and stepped outside. Her legs could barely keep her upright. She stood there helplessly as the car sped away in the night.

Next chapter, Skye starts figuring a few things out, and we see Edward return in a big way. Please review! It means a lot to me. Update soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

"You're home!" It was eleven thirty. The second the door to Skye's house opened, her father was on his feet and stomping towards the poor girl. It'd taken Skye all her strength to keep from breaking down in tears on the way home, and only a few prayers and thoughts of what would happen if she didn't make it home before midnight kept her going.

"How DARE you stay out so late? And what is more, with a boy?! You stupid girl, disgracing yourself and your family! Running around with boys and letting them do with you s they please, defiling your body and…" his rant continued. It wasn't the typical rant of a worried parent, each word rang with hatred and rage. He didn't really care about his daughter, only of what people would see her as and, therefore, see him as. "You're going to get me a reputation and it'll be your own dmn fault, you miserable excuse for a daughter!"

Skye looked down, afraid to speak out and tell him nothing had happened and that he was being a complete and utter failure of a father, in her opinion. Skye's heart blasted through her chest as her father's breath started coming out in short, out of breath gasps due to his extreme rant. She knew he wasn't done.

"When will you learn, ungrateful little brat? When will you learn how to treat your father and keep your family decent? Just because you have no mother anymore is no excuse to…"

"Shut up!" Skye bolted upright and stared her father straight in the eye. She quickly lost her nerve as his eyes seemed to intensify with her defiance. The simple mention of her mother… she'd let him get away with it for the past few months, but she couldn't take it. How dare HE bring her perfect, loving mother into this? Before she died… everything had been fine. Her house was always in happy, loving order. Everything had it's place and everyone had an opinion. They had a life everyone seemed to envy.. And then it all just fell apart. The drinking started it. It wasn't too much at first, but as it progressed.. Skye seemed to change as well.

"Skylar! You know dmn well that…"

"Mother wouldn't approve of your language?" Skye cut off her father, which only strengthened he vicious look that remained in his eyes.

"You little…" and with that, the man lunged at his daughter and threw her against the wall with a hard slap to the cheek. Skye fell defeated to the ground. Seemingly satisfied, the man kicked her leg (which caused her to curl up) and left the room in a rush of power and might.

Head still turned from the slap, and tears streaming down her face, Skye struggled to regain herself. With shaky hands, she lifted herself off the ground the second she was sure her father had gone upstairs and managed to grab hold of a dining room table to keep herself upright. "How could he…" she whispered to herself. Still shaken, she grabbed her car keys off the same table and hurried silently to her car. "I need to get away…"

Sure her father was now in a drunken slumber, Skye climbed in her car and after regaining herself for a moment, drove off towards the nearest beach: a bit past midnight, it could easily be the empty sanctuary she needed.

As she pulled off the highway and into the empty beach parking lot, it appeared that that was exactly what it would be: a sanctuary where she could simply… be. Skye kicked off the shoes she'd been wearing and sat directly on the sand, watching the steady waves rock back and forth. She missed her life having that same steady, calming feel. It seemed much more like a storm now. But not wanting to think back to her mother, Skye turned her thoughts to Draco: her first "date". How could he have been such a jerk? He'd seemed so nice…

Muggle. That's what he'd called her as he sped away from the side of the road. Was it some slang word she hadn't heard before? Skye only knew it had a negative connotation, and it was probably better to leave it at that. But she couldn't help but wonder what exactly it meant. Silly British slang.

Wooooooooosh.

Something seemed to fly right past Skye and break her from her thoughts. She turned her body a near 180 degrees to face behind her, and heard it again within a matter of seconds. A blurry figure rushed back.

"Oh my gosh!" she proclaimed and took a few steps back in fright. The sound of movement came to an abrupt stop and something stopped only a few feet away with the same frightened glare.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

Cliff hanger! I know this one was short, but I should update soon. : I've had the next scene planned out for a while, so i hope it comes across well! Please review, it means a while lot and only takes a second! Thanks for reading guys, i hope you enjoy.

* * *


End file.
